What a Girl Will Do
by nekome131
Summary: After learning of Kikyo's death, the whole Gang becomes very worried. Naraku manages to capture kagome! Will they be able to save her before she ends up like Kikyo? Or will Iinuyasha once again lose someone dear. Post-manga
1. Chapter 1

What A Girl Will Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or that story. The plot of this story however Is mine**

Chapter 1:

Third Pov

It was a normal day, The gang was walking in the forest in search of jewel shards. Suddenly Kagome felt a familiar pang in her gut.

"Guys I sense a jewel shard and Its coming toward us from the east!" She said

"Who do you think it is?" Asked Sango

"It smells like Naraku!" Said Inuyasha

Then in a huge explosion they were all slammed backwards into the trees.

When they recovered they were face to face with their arch enemy

Naraku

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. I haven't seen you guys in a while." He cackled

"Yeah well it's going to be your last. Prepare to die Naraku! Wind Scar" Inuyasha yelled

Naraku put up a barrier that easily held off the wind scar

"Stand down Inuyasha I am not here to fight, I am here to tell you something."

"Yeah? Well what is it?" He yelled getting annoyed

"Kikyo is dead" He said bluntly.

Inuyasha froze. Naraku tossed something toward him.

It was Kikyo's Bow

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with Sadness in her eyes. Its true that they had already told each other how they felt, but Kagome knew that Inuyasha still loved Kikyo a bit.

When everybody looked back to where Naraku was standing He had disappeared.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and put a hand on his arm.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry" She whispered

"I promised I would protect her, but I failed" He said back

Kagome stayed silent for a little while until she wrapped an arm around his waist

"Inuyasha, Kikyo is at peace now. She wasn't meant to come back. Now her soul can rest." She said comforting him

Inuyasha nodded but didn't say anything

That night the group sat down next to the fire and talked about what this would mean

"Now that Lady Kikyo is gone, Naraku feels that he can do whatever he pleases. This means his plans will go far beyond what he has done in the past" Miroku said

"How far do you think he will go?" Sango asked

Miroku shook his head "One can only imagine"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was sitting in a tree thinking. She wanted to comfort him but she thought it was best to just leave him to his thoughts.

The group went to sleep that night, all scared about what was going to happen next.

Kagome woke up after a fitful sleep to find that it was still dark. She decided to go for a walk to clear her head.

Kag Pov

I wish there was something I could do for Inuyasha. He seems really upset about losing Kikyo.

I look up and find that I can't see the firelight anymore. I've gone pretty far. I should head back. I should start heading back.

_Snap!_

I gasped and turned around to see…..

" N-Naraku. What have you come here for?" I stuttered.

"You" He said simply

And then my world went dark…..

Inu Pov

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I sat up and stretched. I looked over to Kagome and found her sleeping bag empty.

I jumped out of the tree and raced to look for her. I circled the area twice until I caught her scent. I ran as fast as I could until her scent stopped. I took another scent and froze.

Mixed in with her scent was Naraku's.

I cursed and ran back to camp to wake the others.

Naraku Pov

I chuckled as I watched Inuyasha's frantic behavior.

Run as fast as you can Inuyasha. You will be too late

I turned to the bed to see the Raven haired maiden on conscious on the floor

**Sorry This chapter is so short guys I was having a hard time trying to start the story off. I will definitely be writing more now so please enjoy and Review!**

**Chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To all my readers, I would like to express my gratitude for you reading my fanfic. I would also like to apologize for my long term absence for my computer in fact broke down. No worries its all fixed and I am happy to say I will be writing and updating weekly.**

What a girl will do

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or story lines, this fanfic however is mine.

Nar Pov

I watched the young girl for hours and hours, she was so intriguing. Eventually she bagan to stir and she at last opened her Eyes. I smiled evilly

Kag Pov

I opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. It seemed like I was in a castle chamber. Then suddenly I saw a figure move towards me. I quickly sat up.

"Finally woken up have you?" Naraku asked with a snicker.

"Where am I?" I asked standing up and backing away

"You are in my castle, Isn't it obvious?" He said.

"What do you plan to do with me" I asked taking yet another step back

He stepped closer and closer to me until our noses touched. I actually thought he was going to kiss me until he spoke in a sinister whisper.

"I'm going to use you."

I felt a pain in the back of my neck and I suddenly felt very tired. I felt my legs vave in under me but I never hit the floor.

Inu pov

"What do you mean Kagome's not here?" Shippo yelled

"I mean Kagome's not here Naraku took her, runt!" I yelled right back

Sometimes this little kid pisses the hell out of me.

It was the middle of the night and I had frantically gotten everyone up to get the m ready to look for Kagome. So far all we've done is fight over stupid things.

"Inuyasha! Shippo! Stop fighting! This is not going to help us find Kagome!" Sango said getting really irritated

The two boys sat down and were silent.

"Now Inuyasha tell us exactly what happened. From the beginning" Miroku said calmly.

"Well I woke up and noticed that Kagome was missing and figured she just went for a walk. So I waited and after an hour I got worried do I followed her scent to see if she was okay. Then her scent ended and I smelt Naraku exactly where it ended." Inuyasha explained.

"Okay so Naraku took her. That much is obvious. The question is where." Miroku pondered

"That's still a mystery since we don't know where Naraku's castle is." Sango said.

"That doesn't matter! I'm not going to just sit here and wait for him to kill Kagome. No way!"

"I understand how you feel but there is no way possible that we can find her. All we can do is wait and pray for her safe return." Sango said

Kag Pov

I couldn't move; I was paralyzed. But I could hear voices in a hushed whisper.

"Naraku what exactly do you plan on doing to her, she won't willingly serve you" Said a woman's voice

"I plan on implanting a spell in her mind in she will have no choice but to obey my every command. Then I will use her to slaughter in a most painful and torturous way" Naraku laughed maniacally

No! I can't let that happen,

Slowly I felt the effects of the miasma wear off and I could finally open my eyes.

There stand next to my bed was Naraku and Kagura.

"Do you always sleep for so long?" Naraku asked amusedly

" I … won't…. let you…..control me" I managed to utter.

"Oh I'm afraid you won't have much of a choice young girl" He said

With that he put one hand to my head and uttered a prayer type of sentence in some language I was not familiar with.

Suddenly I felt like my mind was fighting some unknown force.

Then I felt like I was forced inside myself. I was in total darkness. I had no control over my body or mind.

I was powerless….

I was Alone.

**Thank you to whoever is still reading my fanfiction even after my long period of not writing I am so grateful. Anyway Please review. It will help me write better and faster.**

**Chao!**


End file.
